Dragon Ball AF
by 2019OtakuOverlord
Summary: A hundred years after the fall of Omega Shenron, Earth has since healed from the wounds of that fateful battle. The same cannot be said for the remaining Z Fighters. Goku still lingers in their minds, they devoted themselves to finding their lost friend, and his son. Lord Slug returns with an unforeseen ally, and darkness is ready to be unleashed.
1. Chapter 1: Z Fighter Reunion

A hundred years have passed since the battle with Omega Shenron. Almost everyone since that fateful day has long since passed on. The only remnants of time that remain, are Pan Roshi and Majuub.

Pan raises her grandson, Goku Junior, alone. Teaching him martial arts so that he could carry on the family tradition. He truly is a spitting image of his great great grand father.

Majuub spends his time protecting the planet and its inhabitants. Also searching for a way to back his master, and locating Gohan with the aid of Roshi.

Majuub: He sure doesn't want to be found…

Roshi: He _is _a demon. If he were easy to find, he would risk being slain on the spot.

Majuub: How do you know he is even still alive anyway?

Roshi: A demon has no limit on his life span. As long as there is a soul to consume that is. Even if he were to die, their bodies do not decompose, nor can they be consumed.

They located a camp that had been flooded with a demonic presence. There had been a recent campfire there, as well as animals that had been consumed raw. Roshi analyzed the remains and found nothing.

Roshi: Another dead end… he must have covered his tracks when he found we were on the way. Say… that martial arts tournament is going to start in a couple days. You wanna head home, check up on the Juniors?

Majuub: Hmh… it has been a while since we have seen him, and it would be nice to talk to Pan. Just remember-

Roshi: I know… as far as she will know, her father died in the battle with Omega… a cruel lie… but it holds truth.

Majuub: I just wonder if Vegeta will ever stop by… he might know something we don't about what happened to Goku.

Roshi: He doesn't want to come here, until Goku Junior is a challenge. You might be a challenge for him, but he sees you as a poor imitation of the being he killed himself to try and dispose of. That is a reality he cannot shake off.

Majuub: Well… we can't just waste our time doing nothing!

Roshi: I didn't say we were… have patience I'm sure something will turn up. Bare in mind, the dragon balls have yet to respawn in this world. So we have no way of knowing if Goku is inside them or if he is elsewhere in the world.

Majuub: I know… still… we don't even have an indication if he lives. I… I miss him… everyone I loved, they are all gone…

Roshi: I know the feeling… I lost my master, my parents, my pupils… I know the feeling of loss, do I bring myself down though? No, I use it to motivate myself. Vowing not to let others fall, especially not to an enemy.

Meanwhile, Pan and Goku Jr have engaged in a quick sparring session before going to register for the tournament. Goku Jr fought well, and was able to knock Pan off her feet and down onto the ground. Goku Jr panicked, rushing over to help her up and began to cry in fear of hurting her.

Pan: Oh… Goku, I am fine you ol' softy… you think you are ready for the tournament?

Goku Jr: I'm sorry Grandma… I thought I hurt you… b-but I AM ready for the tournament! I want to be the champion like my ancestors!

Pan: Hahaha… hurt me? I fought with the strongest in the planet- nah… the universe! It'll take more than a fall to take me down haha…

Goku Jr: Say Grandma… what happened to Great Great Grandpa Goku anyway? You say he was the strongest in the universe, so how did he die?

A blank expression fell onto Pan's face. Realizing that she herself didn't know. It had all happened so fast, even after a hundred years she still didn't have the time to process. Goku Jr nudged her, asking her if he did something wrong.

Pan: Oh, no! No you didn't do anything wrong ya sissy haha… Grandpa just died of… old age is all. Any how, we best be going if we are to make it to the tournament.

While they were gone, in the Dragon Realm a Guardian Angel oversaw the events transpiring, and boy was he excited.

Goku: Finally! The boy's first tournament!

Claraneto: You are going to be there personally… aren't you?

Goku: You bet! This is an important time in the kid's life. I wouldn't miss this for the world! Finally he will meet Vegeta's descendent.

Nuova: Of course, you know that it will take the time and energy you are supposed to use against Slug, right? It is only a matter of time before he starts up again.

Clarento: Damnit, forget all of that Nuova. I called someone from Universe 6 to help out with that. No point in talking a Saiyan out of something.

Goku turned around, sensing a familiar friend and rival who had showed himself once more.

Hit: That bastard Slug had targeted my universe with that damned demon. So I will assist this for free. Remember when we fought, you were able to go fast enough to break through my time skip. Well, that power leaked into my parallel universe. Essentially spawning forth a ghost or spirit of you that has accumulated power over the years. Consider it a parallel Goku.

Goku: So, what does that mean for me now?

Hit: It means I can awaken the parallel you to take your place for moments at a time. That way, no energy or time is lost.

Nuova: Just know, it can only be for short periods of time. The spirit has no soul, so if it exists in the real world for too long, things will be… hazardous.

Hit: Hmhm… now, give me your energy. Not a whole lot. Just a smidge.

Goku: Why?

Claraneto: Dragons go by the Law of Equivalent Exchange. If he gives them the equivalent of a past you, who is far weaker, they will reject it. Especially when the former you only had godki and normal ki. Now you have dragonki.

Hit: In layman's terms, he is right. Just tell me when, and I'll aid you. So, this… Slug… how strong is he?

Nuova: In comparison to what, Jiren? He is stronger, but power alone is not what rates him as a high level threat. His abilities and knowledge excel that of the Gods.

Hit: So, he could beat Jikian?

Claraneto: Yes. He very well could. With an entity as ominous as he, the typical solution would be a sealing technique or a sacrificial attack. The sealing techniques at our disposal aren't strong enough to work on him, and a sacrificial attack is too risky and no Namekian alive has the knowledge of how to do it.

While they were debating, Roshi and Majuub finally made it in time to meet up with Goku Jr and Pan. Majuub was stunned at how much he looked like his deceased master. Nearly bringing him into tears.

Pan: It has been years since we've seen ya! You stopping by for the tournament? Little Goku here is trying out for the first time.

Roshi: Ohh… he doesn't look much older than your grandpa in his first tournament. You planning on winning, son?

Goku Jr: You bet! I'll kick everyone's butt and become the Champion of Earth like Hercule and Goku!

Roshi turned to Pan, asking what she had taught the boy. Such as flight, kamehameha, and other techniques.

Pan: Everything Papa, Grandpa, and Piccolo had taught me. He has had trouble with a lot of it though. If ya want you can fight 'im for yourself and see what I mean.

Roshi buffed up, Goku Jr taking his battle stance. The two charged for a quick sparring match for the ages. Upon the first seconds, Roshi noticed Goku Jr showed more aggression than Goku in his fighting, but at the same time more in control. Roshi punched Goku Jr, who leapt away as the ground exploded. He put his ki into the debris and sent it towards Roshi in a whirlwind of dust.

Goku Jr then prepared a Special Beam Cannon and grazed the elder's shoulder. An attempt at the Kamehameha was made, only to blow up in his face.

Roshi: I see… he pushes himself too much, and with his anger and aggression he can't do techniques perfectly… at least not the Kamehouse ones.

In a barren wasteland, miles away, a broken soul breaks down in a crazy laughter mixed with tears.

Gohan: He-he returned… a family reunion… sh-should I go see them? My-my daughter… I want to see my daughter's face again…

Piccolo: Don't bother, brat… if they find us they'll kill us both on sight… remember? So what, the Low Class Saiyan returns from his grave. Nothing to get excited for… I say we continue searching for the artifacts of old.

Gohan: B-but… this might be the last chance I get… my last chance at being… human… so shouldn't I take this chance?

Piccolo: Do it, and I'll leave you in the broken, fragile state I found you in all those years ago.

Gohan: I'm sorry Mister Piccolo… but I have to leave you.

Before he knew it, he had a hand puncture one of his hearts and lungs. The arm pulled him closer, forcing Gohan to face his master.

Piccolo: Don't you leave me! I told you what would happen. I'll bring you back to a near death state, so far in you'll see the gates of hell, only to pull you back…

Gohan: No! I won't listen to you this time! I'll see my family god dammit!

He turned around, healing his wounds instantly, Piccolo vanishing into thin air. Garlic turns to his partner in frustration.

Garlic: The bastard broke through the first circle… the kid's stronger than I thought. Might push me into using the ninth circle.

Slug: We need not concern ourselves with it. With Goku back to the land of the living, we can't do that much anyway. No I have a better idea than using that old pawn. Remember when I told you of my son, and his scars?

Garlic: I see… you are a clever bastard I'll give ya that… alright, I'll go set the stage.

Slug: Oh… and one more thing. While on Earth, travel to West City and try and infiltrate Capsule Corporations, there is a prize we need.

Garlic landed on Earth, locating another treasure that Slug desired. On his journey, he stumbled upon a wandering hermit. The elderly cat stopped, glaring at him curiously.

Garlic: Y-you… s-so you _are _alive…

Korin: And you have been freed from your hell seal. Judging by the storm within you, that heart of yours still holds the hate it did back then. Joining sides with a monster like Slug huh, well how far the once mighty Garlic has fallen. Pitiful, I never saw you as the type to rely on others… or did Kami really damage that pride of yours.

Garlic lashed out, attempting to slice off the kitten's head with his nails. Mysteriously, Korin vanished out of nowhere, and spoke from around the forest.

Korin: Haha… as arrogant as ever I see! Charging in without a plan, an excellent way for an opponent such as I to get into that mind of yours. Do you not recall my ability? Oh… so _that_ is your plan… I'll save you the trouble, they were all destroyed!

Garlic teleported behind Korin, kicking him to the ground with a broken crazed laugh. Within seconds, the laughter stopped, and a large breath calmed his nerves.

Garlic: Whether Piccolo's kin were destroyed or not. They can still be of great use. Do not let it slip your mind who you are dealing with. Kami simply bested me out of sheer luck, nothing more.

Korin: Slug will just toss you aside when you serve no use to him. Think about it… your ideals are opposites of each other.

Garlic: Perhaps… but who will know for sure? After all… our interests align for now. When the day comes when I am no use for him, the same could be said for him.

Korin: He will kill you before you so much as blink an eye… you know that to be true.

Garlic: Tch… shut the hell up!

He swung a hit towards Korin and a flash of light exploded around the area followed by a cistern of blood falling from the heavens.

Next time on Dragon Ball AF! The tournament is about to start, crowds of people round up to see Goku JR in hope of seeing his power. Then a prince finds his way in, and is not impressed.


	2. Chapter 2: Cat versus Demon

Last time on Dragon Ball AF! Korin wonders the forest aimlessly and finds the treacherous Garlic, after a brief talk Garlic attacks the kitten out of rage! A flash of light springs out around them, with a fountain of blood following.

Korin: Go...han…

Garlic: Y-you…

Gohan sliced through Garlic's hand, saving his former friend, Korin. Pissing off the dark guardian, he charged beams of energy through his eyes and shot at the half breed. He lept back, chuckling maniacally as his thirst for blood heightened.

Before the battle escalated, Korin carved the symbol of Kami onto the ground and spat into it. A golden light shimmered above, causing Garlic and Gohan both to seize up. He took this moment to teleport himself and Gohan closer to the tournament.

After a couple minutes, Gohan recollected his mind. He turned to the former servant of Dende, curious on what had happened. The cat just looked up, mournful. Tears running down his fur.

Korin: I left the lookout many years ago. After Yajirobe passed, and the bean plant dried up, there had been no point in wallowing in the past. Besides that, I was busy healing the planet and its people… without the dragon balls, without the bean plant… without Goku… the planet was left to suffer in total chaos…

Gohan: You traded your life force… you are aging…

Korin: Please… I am hailed as the Immortal Cat… I use my ki to enhance my life force. When my life force is traded, it allows me to do things ki couldn't dream of accomplishing. Now, enough of that… Roshi and Majuub have looked for you for a century. Your only daughter misses you. Why didn't you come home?

Gohan simply looked down, a shadow looming over his cold eyes, then he did a sinister grin that startled the wise cat.

Gohan: Because who cares about those who will die? I am cursed with immortality now… Videl is gone, my parents are gone, soon she will be too… I had to let go, if I am ever to move on…

Korin: Is that the demon talking, or is that how _you_ truly feel? Even so, it is a crappy reason. Your body may be that of a demon, but your soul will always be human. Nothing can take that from you except yourself. Love is not a weakness, it is strength. You will experience loss yes, but use that as the strength to push forth and keep their memory alive. Learn from them, and pass it on. Or they will truly be lost to time.

Light shimmered from the clouds, piercing the cistern of rain around them. Korin walked back towards his fire, staring ominously in the crackling flames.

Gohan: So… Slug is back then?

Korin: Yes, but also no. He is not on the planet directly. Rather his shadow looms around as he controls his puppet.

Gohan: Am I strong enough to fight him?

Korin: The way you are now? Perhaps, perhaps not. A century ago, you sent Slug running. Though that was him caught off guard. You are swelling up in the darkness, which he could use to his advantage.

Gohan: Tch… once again this hinders me… I wish I could go back… prevent myself from entering that damned demon form!

Korin: Hold your tongue, young Son! Stop trying to undo your failures and simply learn from them. Yes it was wrong what became of you, but it doesn't mean you cannot embrace it! It isn't like I can't undo it…

Gohan: So be it… I'll embrace it… by killing that bastard Slug!

Before Korin could stop him, Gohan had vanished to a place unknown. Worried, he teleported to Roshi and Majuub to alert them.

Announcer: Alright ladies and gentlemen! The 123rd Martial Arts Tournament is about to begin! Be warned however, challengers! We have just been informed that the great great grandson of former Martial Arts Champions, Hercule Satan, and Son Goku is participating! Both of whom are honored as statues in this arena!

One of the monks stepped forth, wearing a mixture of the two champion's attires for a moment of celebration.

Monk: Son Goku, savior of the planet during the reign of Demon King Piccolo and his sons. Tragically passed away during the Shadow Dragon Plague, sacrificing his own life so that Satan could live. He fought here many times, and touched many of our hearts. Hercule Satan, Guardian of Earth, killer of Cell, Buu, and Beebus.

Crowds immediately bolted towards Son Goku, Roshi and Majuub went into their buff states to fend off the paparazzi.

Roshi: The hell did you do that for, woman?!

Pan: Need to rile up the competition! Be a good warm up, and a good way to scope out the fresh meat from the pros. Give my boy some challengers that are worthy.

Korin: Sorry to pardon you on your little mob ordeal, but I located Gohan.

Majuub and Roshi both stopped, Pan collapsing down in an utter heart broken state. Korin took them all somewhere more secure, giving Goku JR all the attention.

Goku Jr: Wh-what? G-grandma… where did you go?!

He felt a strong nudge on his shoulder. A beefy, muscular, dude stood tall behind him. He had bloodshot eyes, veins spreading all over his body like vines on a tree. Seeing them pulsate every second. Goku Jr stepped back nervously at first, then smirked.

The Stone: The Stone's the name! The Stone wishes to crush the so called descendent of Goku and Satan!

Vegeta Jr sat down on the rooftop, mowing down on a candy bar while looking pissed at the new rising star.

Goku thought on this challenge, meanwhile Korin explained what had occurred. They all knew they had to take action, but they needed to watch Goku Jr's fights first or his joy would be shattered. They all fled back, right as they arrived, Goku Jr had accepted and both entered their stances.

Korin: That form… it can't be…

Roshi: Muay Thai… I sense there is a great deal of ki in this fighter. Combined with that forbidden style, it could prove deadly…

Korin: It isn't just that… the form itself was declared forbidden by Kami and I, due to it being used by many Demon Clan members to take a great deal of lives.

The fight started, upon hearing the fan say go the two went for their first blow. Both going for a kick, but The Stone had more power to his. Shattering Goku Junior's leg. The ground itself split apart, The Stone exhausting himself by turning the rocks into burning hot lava. Using the liquid rock, he created an aura out of it and pushed himself to a faster speed.

Meanwhile, Goku Junior fought with one leg in tact, leaping away as fast as he could. Finally, he went for a strike to the neck, The Stone blocked it and burnt the hairs on his arm, then kicked Goku Junior's stomach. After being sent flying, Goku Junior caught himself after spitting out a pool of blood. Pan nearly intervened, but Korin stopped her.

Korin: Don't. I know it hurts to watch… but he has to learn for himself how to deal with it.

Goku Jr got back up, creating a staff of ki and leaped back into the fight with all he had. Hitting away each throw, maneuvering away from the kicks. Finally, creating a Kamehameha, sending it soaring through the ground and cooling down The Stone and his lava.

The Stone began to slow down, making it easier to fight back. This pissed him off, and so he countered with another technique that Korin quickly noticed. He was about to interject, before suddenly The Stone instantly fell down with a huge bruised dent on his stomach. Majuub felt the slightest change in the air. The pressure around the arena, it felt so familiar to him. Yet different at the same time.

Goku: _That monster!_

Hit: _Calm down… that white cat was going to do that anyway. You simply wasted energy. Aside from that, his version isn't deadly. Your Universe's version is demonized so it costs life or blood. My universe doesn't have one, apart from mine, which costs time. He made his own, which had heat as the cost, so he would have burnt himself if he made it to the point of being deadly. _

Pan and Korin rushed over to Goku Junior's aid. The God of Martial Arts placed his paw on the boy's chest. A bright energy emitted from it, healing him instantly.

Korin: Don't exert yourself in the fights within the arena. They will just disqualify you if you get injured like that.

Announcer: Alright contestants! That fight was a doozy indeed, now that you're all fired up let us do the match ups!

The pairings started. Many of the condenders fled after seeing the gruesome battle. Goku Jr was heading in for the first round, against The Pebble. He was a scrawny individual, you could see the outline of his skeleton on his skin. No presence of muscle nor fat.

Vegeta Jr marched in on the fourth round, going up against The Planet. A gigantic individual who was rounder than Fat Buu. All three looked like they could be triplets apart from the body types.

Announcer: Alright! Goku Jr and The Pebble, go into your positions on the arena and wait for the gong to go off!

The gong went off and Goku Jr sprung into action. The Pebble was fast but his damage was inconsequential. It was like a balloon being thrown at you.

Pan: What is this joker? He ain't doin nothin to my little Goku!

Korin: His form is rather basic… karate based attacks. Rather bland. Yet, Goku's attacks aren't doing anything…

Roshi: Heat is building up around the two though… just like The Stone. Could he use ki as well?

Korin: It is a possibility. The Stone had the ability to collect energy from the heat residing in Earth and use it to increase his speed in his bulky state. The Pebble could have something of a similar effect.

The Pebble entered the stance of the dragon, lava spewing around him and forming an aura.

The Stone: _Finally… show him your power… Flying Thunder Pebble. _

Once the lava ceased to erupt, he directed an attack into the sky, his aura becoming half of its original size. Clouds began to form around the stadium. Thunderous roars bouncing around the city. Then all at once, lightening directed itself onto The Pebble, who absorbed every ounce of energy it offered and transferred it into his aura.

Goku: _Woah Hit look!_

Hit: _So what? It is Elemental Ki, honestly it is very basic. It is the principle I use in the formation of my attacks. _

The Pebble: Well… Goku Junior… allow for me to show you my full power…

As he spoke, a green mark was carving itself around his eye with the lightning and lava aura. When it was completed, the green P illuminated around his left eye with a demonic glow.

Hit: _A mark of awakening. _

The Pebble instantly appeared behind Goku Jr, who spun kicked his feet out from under him, then punched him close to falling out of the arena.

Goku: I don't care how strong you are! I'll still beat you!

Next time on Dragon Ball AF! Goku Junior stands strong in his fight with The Pebble. Meanwhile Whis talks to Vegeta about the events transpiring. The fight draws out to night time, in which Goku undergoes a transformation that has never been seen before!


	3. Chapter 3: A Warrior's Return

Last time on Dragon Ball AF, a great duel between Goku Junior and The Stone transpired before the tournament. Now, Goku struggles against a similar adversary called The Pebble. Will he be able to beat him, or will he succumb and fall.

Whis: Master Vegeta, the tournament is starting. Goku Junior and Vegeta Junior are both entering.

Vegeta: Excellent… do you know whether or not Kakarrot is going to bother to show up? Otherwise there would be little point in travelling all that way.

Whis: Hmh, Goku's spirit resides on Earth now. As does the shadow of Lord Slug my lord.

Vegeta: Very well. Let us set out.

The Pebble: You got lucky. I won't give you the chance to do that again. If you manage to beat me, there are two more you'll need to take care of. Stone and Planet are both stronger than me.

The two kept teleporting around each other, constantly adapting to the other's fighting style.

Garlic was confronted by the pissed Gohan, who had entered his full power. The ground shook beneath their feet, the air howling in pain.

Gohan: So you're the bastard who manipulated me… the one who works for Slug…

Garlic: And you are the discarded toy…

Gohan: I heard you were searching for demon artifacts.

Garlic: No, not anymore at least. Why search for it, when it is in the palms of your own hand?

With a swing of his arm, a crimson glow waved across the building and exploded in a violent rage. Gohan stepped out of the scarlet fog, half of his shirt gone.

Garlic: Slug mentioned he fought you many years ago… so I had come prepared for this awaited encounter… now Slug, he has the philosophy of the dragons. They believed that to gain something, something of equal value must be lost. I, on the other hand, hold the demon philosophy… that to gain something, you merely need blood and death…

Two bodies then appeared, descendants of Pilaf and Shu. Garic pierced both of their necks, then drained every trace of energy and blood from them until they were skeletons. He then buffed up, getting considerably larger.

Garlic: Now, to make sure you are aware… for every person I absorb, my power is doubled. Unlike your pitiful transformations, my power isn't hindered based on ki.

As the two continued their duel, Goku Junior was pushing forward in his battle. Much to the surprise of The Pebble.

The Pebble punched his tiny opponent, a raucous explosion let out and put cracks throughout the arena. Goku used the kinetic force from the sheer attack to bounce his enemy straight out of the arena, with a split second before landing on the ground The Pebble used up all his energy to slingshot himself back in action.

The Pebble: Overdrive… Wrath of the Dragon!

Another seal indented onto him, this time onto his right eye, a blue star in place of the pupil and black Sclera. His aura grew ten times larger and his speed was far beyond that of Goku Junior.

Goku Jr: _I can't keep up with this guy… and I don't want to go full power just yet… it is too early!_

He looked up at the sky, there was still a few hours before sunset. He needed to hold off until then or he would be doomed.

Goku Junior took a new battle stance, preparing a technique in his arsenal. Roshi recognized it straight away, smiling with glee and anticipation. With one word escaping Goku's mouth, Mafuba!

The Pebble was caught into the Evil Containment Wave, Goku throwing him all around to play with his toy. You could hear as he snickered with utter enjoyment. Meanwhile, The Stone just stared and watched with unadulterated anger.

The Stone: _So… this is the technique… such barbaric methods. _

Suddenly, the Mafuba dissipated, to Roshi and Goku Junior's surprise. The Pebble and Stone simply chuckled as it succeeded.

Korin: Damnit… Goku Junior is not going to win if he keeps waiting for night time to draw out.

Pan: Don't underestimate him yet.

Goku Junior gathered up his ki staff once more, maneuvering himself away from all of his attacks and countering them. Trying to reserve as much ki as possible.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Garlic continued their relentless duel of demons. Garlic swinging his pierceful claws at Gohan's cheek, cutting it clean open only for it to regenerate.

Gohan kicked Garlic aside, undergoing a demon transformation. He became a large demonic creature, having the shape of a man but the features of a back. As well as the Super Saiyan and Mystic traits. He drew a sword of blood out of thin air, licking it with his tongue as he charged at Garlic with it. After getting a few cuts in, Garlic drew out an amethyst colored dagger.

Garlic: I must say… I would consider yourself proud that you pushed me to using this… It is a demonic relic. A dagger, built with the blood of Demon King Piccolo and his kin.

Gohan: Why should I be proud…? What is the purpose?

Garlic: There are three relics on this planet. Due to there being three demon kings of this world. Piccolo's Dagger, Dabura's Sword, and Lucifer's Necklace. Though Lucifer's is useless as it is now, due to his spirit taking form in other. As for the purpose… consider it… my insurance. Originally I planned for it to be used against Slug should he betray me, but why not test it against the new Demon King?

Before Garlic could try and stab Gohan, Slug appeared before them with a heinous look on his face.

Slug: So… you planned to betray me? How about this… two Demon Kings, versus one. If you two can so much as injure me, I'll let Garlic do his own thing and walk out fine. If you can't by tomorrow, during high noon, I kill you both and take your artifacts.

The Pebble took a final swing at Goku Junior, knocking him down. Night time was just barely upon them. The announcer rushed down, checking on Goku and if he can still fight. He was unresponsive, just staring at the now visible crescent moon. His eyes pulsated red, his teeth elongated, and his hair on his arms and chest stretched out and grew. His chin, mouth, and nose stretched out and make him look as if he was a monkey.

The Pebble: Wh-what the?!

Roshi: Is… is that Oozaru?!

Pan: Hmh… but not like Grandpa's. He is able to do it anytime at night. With each phase of the moon getting stronger or weaker respectively.

Goku Junior: Finally… I have awoken… been a while since I've been let out. You reek of demon… I wonder how good it'll feel as your bones on my knuckles…

Without a moment to process it, Goku Junior appeared behind The Pebble and punched his back. A cacophonous streak of cracks echoed throughout the arena as The Pebble stumbled across the ground and fell off the arena. Goku Junior didn't let it stop there though, letting out a large howl of flame and burnt The Pebble to a crisp before making his way to Pan.

Announcer: And the winner is Goku Junior with an astounding evolution! Next round is… Goku Junior versus Zero!

Hit: _That idiot! Does he really think he can pull it off?!_

Zero was a tall figure, you could see some bulk. With a dragon-like robe around him. Topped off with a weird bunny mask.

Vegeta and Whis had arrived, enjoying the previous battle from what they saw. The prince was baffled by that transformation, and even more so by this opponent. His energy felt so familiar, and terrifying.

Goku Junior growled in anger as he charged. He went for a quick punch, only to be smacked around with a gust of air and hurled towards the end of the arena. He threw another round of flame at Zero, only for it to be swallowed up and shot back out in a blue form. This illuminated the night's sky and everyone cheered in excitement.

He lunged pieces of the arena at Zero, only for them to be frozen midair and shatter. Zero bent down, placing his hands on the ground followed by beams of light springing around from the floor.

As Goku Junior was dodging the pillars of energy, Zero teleported in front of him and zapped him with electricity. Goku Junior began to teleport around as well, only for Zero to do it at greater speeds and tricks.

Majuub: Woah! Who is this guy?! I am having issues keeping up with this.

Roshi: Goku's using Instant Transmission and even he is having trouble.

Korin: Nevermind that… try and sense his energy… you can't. I have the ability to sense god ki, and even I cannot sense the power of this guy. He also refuses to show his eyes.

A maniacal chuckle was heard, muffled, beneath Zero's mask. Meanwhile, Slug was stunned in the power he sensed in the tournament. Allowing Gohan and Garlic to finally land a punch and knocking him down.

Slug: Th-this power… no… it can't be…

Garlic paused for a moment. Sensing the same energy as Slug. A cold shiver ran up his spine.

Garlic: It… it can't be… we haven't revived him yet! He is stronger than I could have ever imagined!

Goku Junior kept pushing forth, refusing to give up no matter how great the gap between he and Zero was.  
Zero pivoted around, letting Goku Junior punch his back. This tore off a part of his clothing, revealing large black spikes and a pale white skin that caught Goku Junior.

Majuub: No… no… Omega Shenron you bastard!

A flash of aura went off, before everyone knew it Majuub punched Zero in the face, shattering his mask. As Zero started to fall, people awaiting to see his face as the dust settled, he mysteriously vanished. All but his clothes, and Goku Junior stayed behind. Majuub stepped back. Accepting his disqualification from the tournament.

Pan and Roshi then stepped into the ring. Both of them going into their buff states. After taking a respectful bow towards each other, the fight of elders begun. Gohan and Garlic continued to fight the menacing Slug.

Slug: _The power seized… but it still lingers in this world. I better stop this fight before he finds me. _

Slug used Kiai and sent the two against the wall. With the snap of his finger, the fight was over. An enormous gust of power hit the two demons, creating a splash of blood throughout the room.

Garlic: He… he won… just like that… that's it, I know what I must do.

After carving a spell circle onto the ground, he placed his hand on top of it. A mysterious portal opened, with a swarm of souls swirling around him. His body grew buffer and buffer, his veins pulsating with dark energy. A black mist aura emitted from him, Gohan could hardly even see anything at that point. Everything started to blur out.

Garlic: Well G-Gohan… it looks like we must part ways. You need not worry, I'll tell your family your death was meaningful.

Gohan, angered by his threat, teleported and attempted to kick Garlic before being slapped down into the ground.

Garlic: Please… your injuries are too severe… you used up too much power in the fight. Had you saved your demon form until now, it could have healed your injuries like I did.

He left, Gohan struggling to breath. A raspy voice struggling to make it through. With a loud exhale, he finally spoke.

Gohan: I… am sorry… Korin. I should have… listened…

Next time on Dragon Ball AF. A raging battle brews between Pan and Roshi as the two elders show off their honed experience. Who will prevail? The man of four hundred years, or the woman of a hundred. Find out next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Master versus Student

Last time on Dragon Ball AF, Vegeta Junior fought the massive warrior known as The Planet. Before the brutal fight, the team reunited with Vegeta Senior and Whis who showed up to watch the tournament. After Vegeta Jr was stripped of everything, he proved to be the better warrior as he beat The Planet. Now, Roshi and Korin are up against each other.

Roshi: This ought to be interesting… we haven't fought each other in centuries… do you think you can still keep up?

Korin: Oh I'm sure I'll manage… you sure you recovered from that fight with Pan? You might need that Phoenix Power to fight me…

Vegeta turned to Majuub, confused by their conversation. He couldn't help but ask about their relationship.

Vegeta: Why are they so confident in each other's skills? Aren't they both centuries old… they didn't even fight when me and Nappa invaded.

Majuub: It is true they would have lost. However since that day they both have trained their hearts out. Both of them are biologically immortal, so they can just keep breaking limits that mortality hinders. Not to mention… Korin is the God of Martial Arts. He doesn't need strength to win a fight.

Roshi was the first to make his move, buffing up and swinging a punch down towards his master. Korin vanished appearing behind Roshi and sweeping his legs off the ground. The elder swung again towards the cat, who grabbed the punch and used his force against him. Swinging him around like a rag doll and threw him down.

Roshi got up, strategizing what to do. He noticed puddles that formed from the rain earlier. He dispersed his own power, which collected in the puddles. Korin rushed over with lightning fast speed. Going for quick jabs around the buff figure, who was unable to dodge them. Roshi downsized, allowing him to pick up more speed.

Finally, the puddles glowed up, sending beams of ki that targeted Korin. Roshi lept back, sending his own beams of energy. Korin countered by tapping the puddle beams, turning them into solid ice and firing back at Roshi.

Vegeta: The hell?!

Majuub: The Kame House lineage has unique abilities. Ki exists in the planet itself. Water being a special one. It conducts energy, it is what created life after all. So it makes for great power sources. But… if the energy is stripped, it becomes ice. If it has a lot of energy, it becomes steam and packs a larger punch.

Whis: Oh! I never knew Earth had such talented individuals…

Roshi stumbled back, buffing up once more, ripping large chunks of the ground out from under him and tossing it at Korin. Transferring more energy into them to make it explosive, as well as heavier and faster.

Korin raised his hand, sending a large squall of wind that turned all of the boulders to dust and sent Roshi back a ways. The audience behind him screamed as it felt as if they were just on the highest roller coaster ever and just plummeted down in seconds. All of them appearing to be ghosts.

Roshi sent a Kamehameha Wave, to which Korin simply pointed out his finger and extended his claw. The wave made contact, and caved in under itself. Within the palm of Korin's claw, now existed a black hole of ki. He released it, sending it flying towards Roshi.

Roshi: _He has gotten more resilient with his attacks… I need to find a counter to this.. But I don't want to use Phoenix Fire in every fight._

He held his hand out, gathering as much ki as he could from the surrounding area. The Black Hole hit, black lightning surging around Roshi's body. He kept the black hole stable, trying pulsating more and more power into it.

Roshi: _If I can just put enough ki at the center… the negative and positive ki will bind together and I can pull out power from it… _

He buffed up to the max, pulling out all of the power in the Black Hole, his arm burning with all the heat. He sent a cosmic blast of ki towards Korin, who smiled at the display of technique. Korin extended both hands, grabbing the attack with telekinesis, then splitting it into nine orbs of power and teleported it away.

One went to Lord Slug, exploding on impact and injuring him. Another hitting Garlic and teleporting his artifacts away. Streams of blood dripped down Garlic, the blood starting to boil from his rage.

Garlic: Korin!

Roshi was pushed into a corner, releasing the Phoenix Fire that targeted Korin. As the phoenix spirit flew towards Korin, he changed his stance and faced the beast head on. A golden energy came off his body, entrapping the phoenix. Then another gust of wind blew the phoenix away, releasing it from its prison and back on the way to Korin. The phoenix made contact with the cat, causing an intense explosion followed by seven others.

Roshi: Th-the black hole attack!

The phoenix got back up and continued its rain of terror, though it had severely slowed down.

Pan: How is Korin slowing it down?

Whis: The Immortal Phoenix is a unique creature. Normal ki, god ki, demon ki, and dragon ki are all burnt up by its heat. So attacking it is futile. Korin just made two attacks on the Immortal Phoenix that actually did damage.

Pan: And what was it?

Whis: Anti Ki from the black hole… with life force to burn out the remaining normal ki.

Korin rushed over and knocked Roshi off of his feet and out of the arena. Taking the victory at last. Roshi could barely stand, exhausting too much power to prolong the inevitable.

Both elderly masters nearly passed out as they were dragged back to the team's spot. Whis complimented them both on their skills. Vegeta simply bowing towards Korin, impressed by the level of mastery. Vegeta Junior looking down and scoffed.

Hit: Hm… Korin could be considered your equal in martial arts. He uses aspects of the dragons does he not?

Goku: Yep. Both use the principle of ki and the elements, but he also has demon aspects by using his life for power.

Hit: So why doesn't he fight Slug with us? He seems to be a useful asset. So why keep him out?

Goku: Because… Slug would use him against me…

The announcer then announced to take a break. Hit took this as the time to group up with the other members of the Slug Elimination Task Force. Calling the other members of the Z Fighters, Goku being sent back to the Dragon Realm to conserve power.

Vegeta: So, you must be Kakarot's beacon then?

Hit: And you must be the prince I smacked around. Just because you are a God now doesn't mean I give a crap about you. Now, it will be a while before we dispose of Slug. Due to the tournament, and issues with his lackey who is also on the hit list. Even so, who else will be apart of the extermination?

Gohan: I will… I've already fought with Slug. So I know what to expect.

Roshi: As will I. With the Immortal Phoenix, it would help to have someone who can be a shield.

Majuub: So I will too.

Hit: Good. Now, it will be a while before we can assassinate Slug. The Super Dragon Balls were used not too long ago. So in about two months they will be recharged, that will be our chance to catch Slug.

Goku Jr: Excuse me mister… what about me?

Pan: You'll be staying here kiddo. You can't fight Slug… I'm sorry. You, me, and Korin will stay behind to protect Earth while they are gone.

Announcer: Alright everyone! Break is over. Now the long awaited battle! Goku versus Vegeta Junior!

Goku and Vegeta instantly turned around as their great great grandsons were about to duke it out. Pan looked up again to see that it is not even close to night time. She was nervous, knowing that Goku Jr might not be strong enough.

Vegeta Jr: So, you must be a Saiyan as well… tell me, can you go blond as well? I doubt it… otherwise you would have entered it long ago.

Goku Jr: I'll never tell. Don't worry though, I won't strip ya down like last time haha!

The two elbowed each other, then began a fist fight resembling their ancestors fight over a hundred years ago. They were almost evenly matched, Goku Junior having a slight edge.

Goku Jr: Kaio… ken!

The flaming crimson aura erupted, Goku Junior decking Vegeta Jr right in the snoz and knocking him a few squares away. The power then faded off, and the fight continued.

Vegeta: Tch… that accursed technique…

Vegeta Junior went Super Saiyan and charged at his opponent, who began to dodge him and fire streams of attacks at him. Goku Jr grabbed a rock, infusing ki into it and chucking it towards him. He pivoted out of danger, only for the rock to explode and the shards that broke out cut him.

Vegeta Jr fired a Big Bang Attack in anger, Goku Jr kicked the ground with a flash of Kaioken, blinding his enemy. Meanwhile, he grabbed the attack and flung it into the air before it could explode, but not before putting his own energy into it.

Vegeta: Your boy is certainly a cheap fighter, but resourceful nevertheless… he can't go Super Saiyan so he makes up for it by trying to outsmart his enemy. He isn't like Kakarot at all when it comes to fighting.

Whis: Hm… I notice that as well… Goku is more upfront in his fighting. Junior on the other hand has a more tactical touch, as well as more aggression. He is neither too relaxed, nor too uptight. He could be a viable candidate for a new God of Destruction, as well as the new Ultra Instinct user.

Vegeta Jr wiped off the remaining dust, going back to fight the brat. He created a sword of energy, springing forth to action. Goku Jr countered with a pole of energy to block and counter all of his swings.

In the gap of time with Vegeta Junior's first attack being blocked, and his counter, Goku Jr extended his hand behind his enemies ear. Then created a focused Kiai with a sonic explosion. Vegeta Junior stumbled back, unable to focus with the loud ringing.

Vegeta Jr regained his composure as the ringing stopped, he ran over to attack him. Goku Jr mysteriously teleported, grabbing Vegeta's leg as he ran, tripping the small boy. His next move was to grab him and swing him across the arena.

Goku Jr: I guess it is time I go a little serious with ya huh haha. Why don't you look up? It is a little surprise hehe…

Everyone looked up, the audience stumbled over in trauma over the astounding sight. A gigantic ball of energy hovering over them in the sky.

Vegeta: A fake moon…

Goku Jr then put his hands over the fake moon, then let out a solar flare to blind Vegeta Junior and a Kiai to disrupt his hearing. Oozaru's howl was starting to erupt, every part of his body beginning to grow hair and expand, his teeth becoming sharper and sharper with a snout beginning to grow.

Gohan: Hahaha… finally… a true relative of mine… the demon awakens…

Next time on Dragon Ball AF, Goku Jr goes full Oozaru and fights the shrimpy Vegeta Jr. The audience cheers as the epic battle ensues. Meanwhile, the demon side of Gohan shows as he laughs at the slaughter match. The other match in the semi finals begin, with Korin versus The Stone.


	5. Chapter 5: Semi Finals Begin!

Last time on Dragon Ball AF, Roshi and Korin's match came to a dramatic end as Korin was able to withstand everything his student dished out. Proving why he has been declared the God of Martial Arts. After a short break, Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr's match started and the gap of power and strategy showed. Goku Jr buying time as his fake moon grew, using his opponents own attacks.

Goku Junior's body began growing drastically, but before he could get wider than the arena he began to howl and power up. A storm brewed by his loud screech, his power pulling itself back into his body as he started to shrink. The brown hair of the Oozaru then purified into a golden blond that shimmered in the moonlight. He was now the size of two buff Roshi's, towering over the small Vegeta Jr.

Oozaru: Twice in a single week I have been let out… this tournament _must_ be special… even giving me this exalted power of the Saiyans.

Vegeta Jr: B-but… you can't go Super Saiyan! You would have used it-

Oozaru: The boy had the capacity to use it. He always could… but he wanted it to go out with a bang… unlike a certain prince who showed off his power in the first round…

He teleported behind Vegeta Jr, stomping on the child, twisting his body in the ground as if he were a bug.

Gohan: Hahaha… Goku Jr is _truly_ my great grandson haha….

Pan: Father… what are you talking about?

Korin: Your father has changed Pan… he isn't the compassionate father you knew. The demon in him is twisted.

Gohan: Calm down Korin… who hasn't enjoyed a little suffering here and there? No, the demonic awakening of mine also brought out some knowledge. Oozaru was not always apart of the Saiyan race. He is a curse that Lemokuma put on it. He is a demon… so, when Demon King Piccolo awakened the demonic power Piccolo taught me, it also bound itself with Oozaru.

Korin: Your point?

Gohan: Haha… my point? My point is that it was passed down to Goku Jr. It gave him the evolutionary trait to awaken the _true_ Oozaru.

Ropes of fire manifested in Oozaru's hands, swinging them around to whip Vegeta Junior. He then spread them out, creating balls of ki throughout the arena. Putting his hands out, the sun beamed onto the Fake Moon, then the light reflected onto the mini balls of ki and back onto Vegeta Junior.  
The flaming hot energy encased Vegeta Jr and hurt him beyond imagining, an eldritch scream of sadness and agony echoed. The once cheering crowd went dead silent, fear choking them out of words. They trembled, feeling great sorrow for the boy who they were unable to help.

Bulma: Hey you ugly bastard! Stop torturing my baby boy! It is pretty evident you won, jerk!

This snapped Goku Jr back into control, having trouble with this much power. He had never been in this form before, it overwhelmed him, knowing that without a second thought… he could kill everyone around him.

Oozaru Goku: S-sorry… your right… take your spoiled prince.

He picked up Vegeta Jr, who was slipping from consciousness, and tossed him into the crowd by his mother. Instead of taking defeat, he flew back, much to his mother's chagrin. He powered up to Super Saiyan Rage again, he had issues standing. His body was covered with burns, only one eye able to be opened.

Oozaru Goku: Why fight? You are not worth my time. It is apparent who will win this match.

Vegeta Jr: Because… I am the Prince of Saiyans… like my great great grandfather before me! I won't let a low class peasant Saiyan like you beat me!

Oozaru Goku grabbed chunks from the arena and chucked it in opposing paths, hitting the prince and exploding. Sending shards of lava and rock at him. Then grabbing the ground, absorbing the geothermal heat underground, copying it from The Stone. Then send waves of heat towards them, igniting intense ki flame.

Oozaru Goku: Allow me to show you the joint power of a Demon and Saiyan!

He shot out a massive Kiai, expanding the fire past the arena and close to the audience. Bulma passed out, worrying about her son. Vegeta Jr walked out of the fire, thinking he was badass. Only to end up wheezing of pain after.

Oozaru Goku: Your nerve endings are close to being burnt off… end it now, or you could suffer far greater injuries.

He didn't back down and the two went back to hand to hand combat, but Oozaru Goku had enough of it. Tossing Vegeta Jr out of the arena, scoffed and walked out of the arena as he was declared victory.

Goku Jr powered down, collapsing of exhaustion. His body bulked up, his veins pulsing out of control. The form was too much for his body to handle, and it was taking its toll. His body began going critical, jerking around uncontrollably. Korin rushed over, about to heal him. Gohan yelled, telling him to stop.

Gohan: He was exposed to an upper level demon. Your healing will only make his body more out of control. Let me help. I'll heal Oozaru, you heal the boy.

They both placed their hands on Goku Junior, a golden aura from Korin and a black aura from Gohan.

The next round was Korin versus The Stone. The two stood on their sides of the arena, waiting to be announced. Meanwhile, Gohan stared at The Stone, feeling the power within him.

Gohan: He is one of Garlic's men. Same goes for that Pebble guy, Planet too.

Vegeta: Yes… I noticed it too. They all have the stench of Babidi's henchmen… the only difference is they have a more demonic nature.

Gohan: It isn't just that. They have demonic techniques, forbidden styles. Only person who knows those is Garlic.

The Stone: They called you the _God _of Martial Arts. If you are the god, who is the devil? Or, do you consider no one to be your equal in that regard?

Korin: If you refer to Garlic, he is not my equal. He merely shows you power to extort it for his own gain. Don't let the heat of your power warp your own vision.

The Stone: It is too late to be talked out of it… Garlic has plans for this world. Just as our savior, King Piccolo, had plans.

The flag went off, the two still standing motionless in their talk. Korin asked him what he thought Garlic would do if he got what he wanted.

The Stone: You mean the artifacts? They restore what was taken. Jikian wasn't the only one who lost power as a result of his home being taken… after that he bestows them to his three loyal henchmen. In which, we will fight Slug.

Korin: If you think you have a shot at beating Slug, you are sorely mistaken. His power is beyond your comprehension.

A gush of lava spewed from underground, as The Stone went full power and absorbed all the heat he could. Then awakened his mark of unleashing. The heat he gave off ended up warping reality itself. No one in the audience could see clearly, not even Whis and Vegeta. Everything was twisted around, only The Stone had clear line of sight.

Korin: I still see no reason to fear you… Goku's Ultra Instinct and Nuova Shenron's Blue Giant states could have done the same.

The Stone rushed over attempted to punch Korin, the heat peeling off his own skin. Korin was able to dodge his violent rampage of attacks, to The Stone's surprise. An aura of golden energy surrounded Korin, who is growing tired fast.

Whis: I cannot see them in the traditional sense… but I can offer insight from what I can feel occurring.

Vegeta: The Stone is reaching temperatures that moisture cannot exist in the air. The result is pure energy that he absorbs and gets stronger.

Whis: And Korin sacrifices his own life force in order to protect against the heat. Kiai would unfortunately be useless in this situation… which makes things dire for him. Eventually, the surrounding oxygen with cease to exist…

Korin: I… I surrender… I will not risk the lives of many just so you can test your power against me. Besides… you'd be killing yourself…

The Stone stopped in his tracks, dispelling the fire. Only to slap Korin across the arena, then running over to grab him by the tail.

The Stone: I don't care if you surrender… this fight _will_ happen… I did not spend my entire life going through back breaking training, that pushed me to the point of death and back… just to hear you say _no_. Let alone to save these worthless, weak, humans. I'll fight without the fire, I don't believe I need it now.

Korin put out his claws, then with a combined attack with Kiai he cut The Stone's eye to free himself. The two took their stances, preparing for a true battle.

Korin: Does that not hurt you?

The Stone: No. The mark you see on my face, it is the mark of Piccolo. It awakens a demon power within a being. For me and my brothers, we aligned best with a flame demon. It was just a matter of figuring out how to use it with our fighting styles. Anyway, with the mark, it gives traits of a demon. One of which is regeneration. I abused that power, to learn how to not feel pain…

Korin looked around him, noticing that his power burnt through his own skin. On his face, his right cheek was all bone right down to the teeth. The skin on his left hand had melted off, exposing the bone stained in blood.

The Stone: Haha… yes… my regeneration is slower than that of your friend. He is a unique case though… the combination of the upper level Oozaru, and became the legendary Dracula.

The two continued their fight, The Stone going back to his bruteful fighting style, one that Korin couldn't get close enough to even with his fast speed. Kiai was his first move, knocking his enemy back a few squares, who then countered with a flame-backed Kiai. Korin was pushed back, embers igniting on his fur. The Stone rushed over and began to execute the most forbidden of techniques… the touch of death…

Roshi: No! Announcer, get The Stone out of there, he should be disqualified! The Touch of Death Formation has been declared illegal by Kami himself!

Announcer: You heard him The Stone, you have been banished from all tournaments permanently.

The Stone: I don't give a damn about this tournament… all I care for… is proving my power!

He made his first hit on Korin, before anyone could stop him he completed it. They sensed as Korin's life force dwindled. The Stone walked away, not caring to watch as he died.

The Stone: I guess that answers it… I am the Devil of Martial Arts. Now the Z Fighters are left without a healer. Things turned out well.

Korin laughed, as he teleported his paw into his chest, poking holes into The Stone's heart.

Korin: A cat has nine lives… remember?

The Stone collapsed, struggling to breath. He pulled Korin off of him and tossed him aside, Gohan walked over and saw how weak the coward was.

Gohan: Been there… you have the power of a lower level. You won't die from that injury, so there is room for torture. We could use some information…

Gohan grabbed him, Hit followed, telling Goku to just wait around as he just needed to watch one more round. Now was Goku Jr at his most terrified… having to fight Korin…

Announcer: Alright peoples, for the grand ending we have what will be the best fight of the tournament! Korin, the God of Martial Arts, versus young Goku, the descendent of two champions!

Next time on Dragon Ball AF! The final round of the tournament begins. Korin and Goku Junior stand eye to eye preparing for their battle. Meanwhile, Gohan and Hit use their combined knowledge to torture information out of The Stone.


	6. Chapter 6: Finals

Last time on Dragon Ball AF, Korin and The Stone battled for the finals in a duel of masters. The Stone sought to claim the title of Devil of Martial Arts, using a power that backlashed onto his body. Korin, upon surrendering due to not wanting harm on the audience, lures The Stone to powering down. Narrowly claiming victory, Korin now faces Goku Jr.

Hit slammed The Stone into a chair, locking him in with his energy. The three were now in Hit's parallel universe, obeying his laws. This made it so The Stone could not use his ki during the interrogation.

Hit: Do you want to start?

Gohan: Why not. First question. Where is Garlic? Refuse to answer, and you will get punished. Lie, and the punishment is worsened.

The Stone: Tch… if you think you two terrify me, more than Garlic, you are sorely mistaken.

Gohan: Clearly, you do not know your place… _I _am the Demon King of Vampires. Garlic is nothing compared to me.

The Stone: You _might_ have more power than him. However he has access to his own Hell, an ability I know you don't have.

Gohan let out a sigh, before creating a condensed ball of energy in The Stone's mouth. He stepped back from him, giving him one last chance to answer the question. He didn't take it, so Gohan sent bolts of lightning into him.

The Stone jerked around in pain, the lightning bolts entering his wounds and traveling across his body. Finally, his muscles tensed up and he closed his mouth on the ki attack. It blew up, freezing the parts of his face that were left open, as well as expanding the wound.

Gohan: You are a flame demon. Ice will minimize your healing. You mentioned your inability to feel pain, so this torture is going to be unique… so, are you ready to answer?

The Stone: G-go… to hell…

Hit stepped forward, trading off with Gohan. Grabbing a metal rod, he pierced through his knee, twisting it after it entered his body.

The Stone: What the hell are you doing, you know I cannot feel pain…

Hit: It isn't for pain. We told you, we got that covered. The ice nullifies your healing, but that'll melt soon. When it does, we speed up time around you.

The Stone: My body will grow around the metal rod…

Hit: Not exactly.

He punched the metal rod, using time skip to keep moving and warm it up. Soon it shattered. One part lodged itself into his skull, the other his heart, the other melted down into his knee.

The Stone: You bastard…

Finally, Hit twisted his arm, blood spewing out like water in a sponge. Next, Gohan burnt the arm to a crisp and froze it.

Hit: This is just an extra precaution… you see, the metal and ice are further weakening your regeneration. The damaged arm will take the most to heal. As your body starts regenerating over the metal, new cells will be created… ones susceptible to pain.

Gohan: On top of that, with your heart and brain injured you will be as close to death as you can possibly go… allowing us to peer inside your mind for brief moments.

Meanwhile, Korin and Goku Jr started their match. He went Super Saiyan 2 right off the bat, knowing this would be his hardest match yet. Using Instant Transmission, he teleported behind Korin, who simply whacked him with his tail from behind.

Korin: Tell me young Son… what is the reason you fight? Enjoyment, honor, love, or perhaps another reason?

Goku Jr: Wh-what?

Korin: It is fine if you do not know. Take your time to answer. Just know, your reason to fight determines how far you come in Martial Arts. If you have no reason, this is the height of your journey…

He used Kiai as he swept the air with his claws, large blades of wind were sent through the air. Goku Junior combatted them a Destructo Disk. The blades disrupted and sent a gust of wind throughout the arena.

Goku Jr: Then what is your reason to fight?

Korin: I'm glad you asked… my reason to fight is to be an inspiration to the new generations. To continue the legacy created from the first Guardian.

Goku Jr split himself into three. Then used Instant Transmission so they can join forces to fight Korin all around.

Korin narrowly dodges each of his mirages' attacks. Using Kiai to send each of them flying backwards

Roshi: The Mirage technique was one of Tien's specialties. Able to divide ones power into two or more entities. Because he was in Super Saiyan 2, each clone is worth thirty three normal Goku Juniors…

A fourth Goku Junior sprouted out from the rest, this one being in his base form. He extended his hands out, focusing on each of the Goku Juniors.

Majuub: What is this?

Roshi: It appears he divided his power into four… those clones are worth thirty three of his Super Saiyan 2 self… the remainder of one must have been used for the original!

Korin: _Impressive… he seems to have mastered it more than Goku, or even Tien! _

Goku Junior: Kaio...ken… Times Three!

He moved his hands together to form an X, then the Goku Junior clones flared with a crimson aura around their Super Saiyan 2 power. They dashed towards Korin as their bodies disintegrated and became pure energy, wrapping itself around Korin and fusing into Korin's aura.

Goku Jr: Kiai! Solar Flare! Electric Impulse!

The aura made a sonic bomb around Korin, echoing a loud ringing throughout the cat's ears. A flash went off, disabling his sight, topped off with the loss of his sense of touch.

Roshi: Woah! Where did you teach him that?

Pan: I… I didn't… I don't know where he could have possibly learnt something like that. Or even the idea of how to use it.

She looked at the ki that had surrounded Korin. It immediately clicked… the rubbery texture, it was just like the technique Gotenks made. As well as Buu's own bubblegum prisonment. Pan couldn't help but wonder though… where he had learned of it.

Goku Jr began to fling his finger around, directing Korin over the ground. He could practically taste victory… that is until he saw Korin take a nice sniff…

Korin had inhaled all of the energy, plumping him up like a big balloon. He teleported over to Goku Jr, snarky after shattering Goku Jr's plan. He took a giant huff, followed by a puff, and blew Goku Jr sky high. He tumbled across the hard floored arena, nearly falling out before he pulled himself back up.

Korin: _This boy… he is clever than I thought… he combined my aura with his so I couldn't sense past it, disabled three of my senses. On any other opponent, victory would have been guaranteed… did he learn it just from my match with The Stone?_

As for Gohan and Hit, finally the time came for them to enter his mind. Hit put his hand on The Stone's heart while Gohan went for the head.

Gohan couldn't make heads or tails from what he saw. The inside of his head was scrambled, almost like an encryption. He could only make out broken locations, faded faces, and just random things scattered around them.  
Hit on the other hand, found the thing that The Stone feared most… Lord Slug… as well as what he loved the most.

Hit: So… you have a soft spot after all…

The Stone: No! No… don't you dare touch them! I'll break out of this… and kill _your_ loved ones!

Hit: Good luck…

He summoned the two from the real world. Gohan walked over, threatening to kill The Pebble.

The Stone: Y-you wouldn't do it… I call your bluff… you are a descendent of Goku, it is impossible for one to be that cruel hearted!

Gohan smirked, summoning lightning from the heavens to electrocute him. The Pebble rived in agony, pleading for him to help. His muscles began to spasm, his spirit barely clinging to life.

The Stone: He is at Lucifer's Castle! He has two guards. One water demon type, and an earth demon. They guard over the castle. His personal guards are a wind demon and a necromancer. Now please… let them go…

Hit: Sorry… but they are useless to us now… after all, how do we know you still tell the truth…

Hit pivoted around, using Time Skip to kill The Planet. Gohan acting as well, burning The Pebble into ash with his superior power. The two left The Stone behind, leaving him in a time loop of the tragic event.

They returned to see Goku Junior fighting against Korin. Both were exhausted but kept pushing for victory. This was especially true for Goku Junior, who started losing his touch with Instant Transmission, mistransporting himself across the arena.

Goku Jr picked up two tiles from the arena, spinning them at Korin like a frisbee. He jumped in between them to avoid getting hit. The heat from the throw started to heat the edges, making them almost liquid. Kiai was then used, exploding the heated blocks and sending shards of molten stone towards Korin midair.

Goku Jr: My reason to fight… is to surpass everyone who stands before me! To stand tall as the strongest there ever was! But most of all… to never be weak again, and to be the pillar that those who cannot stand up for themselves rely on!

Korin's eyes widened with a smile, as he was knocked out of the arena. Goku Jr, had completed his test.

Announcer: And the winner of the One Hundred Twenty-third Martial Arts Tournament is none other than Goku Junior! I don't know about you, but I am glad to have lived for this once in a lifetime moment!

Goku: Alright! He did it!

Hit: Don't get too excited… after all, Korin _was_ holding back. It was just a test of his fighting potential. Now, I'm going to stick around a bit. You go back.

Pan started walking over, anticipating a reunion with her grandpa. Goku complained about having to leave so soon, but just as Pan yelled, pushing herself out of the crowd… Goku was already gone.

Hit: Calm down, ma'am. The dolt will return one day. I'm going to stick around, so you'll need to deal with me for a bit longer.

Gohan had fled, no longer being able to tolerate the vicious sun. Majuub and Roshi congratulated Goku Jr on his astonishing victory.

Hit: Enough with the celebrating. Different generation, same flaws… you celebrate when there is still so much to accomplish. Moving on, Gohan and I were able to get information out of The Stone.

Roshi: Oh? What was it?

Korin: If you'd pipe down he'd tell us.

Hit: *coughs* right… now, Garlic is in the Castle of Lucifer. Do any of you know what that refers to?

They all turned to each other, not knowing in the slightest what he was referring to. Then suddenly, Vegeta Jr leapt down to them with a smirk.

Vegeta Jr: I have that information… but it will cost you.

Next time on Dragon Ball AF! Vegeta Jr proposes a bargain, eyeballing his ancestor. The team prepares for battle, meanwhile Garlic brews up another part of his diabolical plan. One that can both defeat the fighters of Earth, and Slug...


End file.
